


教授锤x学生基《Rumors》（7）结局

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：裸泳，女式泳衣，打屁股，dirty talk，前列腺按摩
Relationships: xx - Relationship
Kudos: 57





	教授锤x学生基《Rumors》（7）结局

相比起前三个月的省心，胎儿在即将临盆那段时间里反倒将Loki折磨个透。omega的肚子巨大而沉重，站在洗手台边一会儿就累得喘气，Loki浑身酸痛得只能卧床，又整夜整夜地睡不着。

Thor险些为此搬家到医院隔壁，他明知这都是正常的孕期反应，却依旧每天叨念无数次为何不能替omega分担这些。

因而在羊水破了的那一刻，Loki除了疼反倒是松了口气。他不打算母乳喂养，这样就可以尽快恢复，一边健身一边补上缺失的课程。

而Thor终于能如愿以偿地替他“分担”了，他们都很爱女儿，但刚出生的婴儿简直就是个小魔鬼。

“她居然能连着哭一下午，”Loki一走进办公室，便看见单手抱着婴儿的教授，Thor还要忙着批作业，“hela的小名干脆叫爱哭鬼算了。”

“等hela长大之后会恨你的。”Loki亲了亲丈夫的面颊，看着自己的女儿皱起鼻子，“为什么不用你拿着笔的手给她擦一下口水？算了，我来……”

“课间快结束了，回去上课吧。”alpha却执意要包揽所有的活，十分娴熟地拿手绢蘸了蘸女儿的嘴角，“我可不想看见你们俩一起哇哇大叫了。”

“我早就习惯hela吐奶吐到我脸上了！”Loki不甘心地蹭过去，孕期时的丰腴都成了饱满柔韧的肌理，“但我永远不会习惯被你冷落。”

加上临盆前和产后，他们快有三个月没“负距离交流”过了，只因医生的一句注意休养，Thor居然甘愿再多禁欲几个月。

“听话，candy。”但Alpha的吻和情话让omega没有埋怨的立场，Thor近来总是累得倒头就睡，“只要是对你有益，我总会不计代价。”

等到蜜月旅行吧，Loki暗自计划。折磨人的小天使会由Thor的母亲照顾，那时候alpha总会有精力来“照顾”他了。

暑假来临后，他们的蜜月之旅也终于启程。Loki难得主动收拾行李，谁也没想到他要在结婚半年后，学着怎样勾引自己的alpha。

“又打算把自己卡进去了？”行李箱就在Loki刚住进Thor家里时摆放的地方，alpha悠哉地拍了拍翘在柜门外的小屁股。

“要是你不打算干下一步，”但omega的说辞已经变了，“不许乱碰！”

男孩的计划很周全，他在蜜月第一晚就让自己出了些“小问题”，包里的所有抑制剂都不翼而飞，Thor在刚捂暖的被窝里筛选白天的照片时，怀里多了个香甜的小omega。

“Thor……”Loki揪着丈夫的睡袍扯啊扯，将柔软的腺体暴露在alpha的唇边，“我好像、好像那个来了……”

“喷过香水了？”年长的alpha却没有中招，反而忍着笑拍了拍男孩的脊背，“我猜是你藏在夹层里的绿色玻璃瓶。”

“我还不如和电动玩具度蜜月！”Loki翻了个大大的白眼，背对着alpha一声不吭地看手机，Thor想示好安慰也被他用胳膊肘顶开。

“我正在注册论坛账号，”男孩粗着嗓子嘀咕，“论坛的名字叫‘新婚omega发现丈夫不举——”

“等等，candy。”Thor听不下去了，捏着恋人气鼓鼓的面颊为自己正名，“电动玩具和离婚论坛都对你没好处。”

“你有胆子标记我，却为了该死的医嘱不敢碰我！”Loki在被子底下踢着alpha泄愤，却突然又安静下来，乖巧地眯起绿眼睛，“但这是我们的蜜月，我不会跟你吵架的。”

“真的？”Thor还有些狐疑，但作息规律的alpha已经犯困了，更何况还有美人在怀，“那就睡吧，明天还要坐航班去我们初遇的海岛。”

“是啊，dear。”夏夜里抱在一起睡有些热，但Loki枕惯了Thor的胸肌，还顺便抬腿在alpha的小腹上蹭了蹭，“我一向善解人意，晚安。”

才怪，他要搞个挑衅意味十足的大动静，让Thor从衣冠禽兽成为真正的禽兽。

他们终于回到了海岛，Thor预定了当初的那间房，壁炉内侧还有他用钳子划到的痕迹。

“我当初怎么就没看出你有多混蛋呢？”Loki像是要在各个角落蹭上气味的猫，趴在床上伸懒腰打滚，“向你投怀送抱的omega挺多的，对吧？我只是你照单全收的其中一个而已。”

“我想去冲浪，”魅力十足的老混蛋转移了话题，“一起去吗？我可以教你。”

“不了，酒店的泳池更适合我。”Loki懒洋洋地抬了抬胳膊，在背对着恋人的地方笑得狡猾无比。

正午的室内泳池人烟稀少，omega只犹豫了一瞬，便一丝不挂地下了水，还趴在池边拍下自己裸泳的罪证，发送给远在海滩的丈夫。

Loki足足等了半小时才接到电话，Thor像是在抱着冲浪板往回走，说话时还带着运动后的粗喘。

“现在就回房间。”“休想，”男孩的语气十分欠收拾，“你不能满足我，我就要自己找乐子，肯定不止你一个alpha喜欢在海岛上勾搭年轻omega。”

“这就是你的新恶作剧？”Thor的语气有些恶狠狠，他向来占有欲十足，Loki的行为就是在alpha的底线上碾压，“向酒店服务生展示你的luo体，还拍艳照挑衅我？”

“没错，我已经被塞了3个手机号。”Loki趾高气昂地迎战，“我现在就要去躺椅上喝果汁，免得让水流阻挡alpha们欣赏我的视线。”

“好，”Thor顿了顿，气得直接挂断电话，“你有种，Loki·laufeyson。”

然而就在omega打算转移阵地时，一群游客突然靠近泳池，像下饺子般欢声笑语地下了水。

“快过来救我，Thor！”Loki很快就没骨气地向‘手下败将’求救，“我不想被7到70岁的西班牙人一起看光屁股！”

“我正打算叫客房服务，”小心眼的alpha悠悠地接起电话，“如果推餐车的服务生刚好欣赏过你的luo体，浴室里就会多出一具尸体。”

“帮我拿一件泳衣来！please——”Loki正忙着推开游泳圈，然后蹬着腿漂到深水区远离人群，“该死，才两年的时间，这个海岛就成旅游胜地了？”

话音刚落，Loki身边便突然溅开巨大的水花，omega下意识地闭紧眼睛，腰肢却被男人健壮的胳膊揽住。

“抓到了一只浪荡的小海豚，”Thor语气不善地开着阴恻恻的玩笑，手掌在男孩湿滑的脊背上游移，“连背鳍都没长齐，就想着和巨浪搏斗。”

“我的泳衣呢？”Loki没空反驳，急急地从alpha手中夺过黑色布料，下一秒却目瞪口呆，“这不是……不是……”

“这就是从你的行李箱里找出来的，”Thor轻挑地勾着泳衣的吊带，三角区还有短翘的荷叶裙边，“看来我有一位不懂事的小妻子，嗯？”

“别闹了！”Loki压低嗓音哀求alpha，“这儿人太多了，我回房间了再穿给你看……”

“穿上它，或裸着上岸。”被惹怒的老混蛋态度强硬，看着omega不情不愿地穿上女式泳衣，“我知道你的尺度有多大，Loki。”

男孩的背和腿都很漂亮，历经生育期的胸部也很挺，他穿着露背吊带泳衣并不违和，就像一个高挑削瘦的女孩子，别扭地捂着两腿间明显的凸起。

Thor轻松地撑着池沿上岸，捏着omega湿漉漉的后颈便走，低着头的Loki看见小裙边一晃一晃，羞龘耻得连耳垂都要滴血。

他们就这样穿过了人满为患的大厅，和一群拿着行李箱的旅客站在电梯前。好在有服务生贴心地递来浴巾，但Loki只裹得住上半身，那双修长蜜白的腿依旧引人注目。

“真的生气了？”拥挤的电梯里，Loki只能看见alpha泛青的下巴和紧皱的眉头，他戳了戳丈夫的腰窝，开始小声地叫人，“Thor，Thor……”

“安静。”alpha硬梆梆地甩给他一个词，视线依旧看着别处。

完了。

Loki垂头丧气地往角落缩了缩，等到了楼层后，又被Thor一路捏着后颈带进房间，每当有人的视线从男孩的身上滑过，alpha冷怒的气场便更压抑一分。

“hey，我们谈谈……啊！”刚关上门，Loki便被男人一把扔到了床上，Thor坐在床沿将他固定在大腿上，直接“啪啪”几巴掌打在omega翘圆的臀部，疼得男孩龇牙咧嘴地大叫。

“我从海滩到酒店起码要半小时，”Thor话音刚落，巴掌随之落下，拍打和痛呼声在卧室中回响，“你要是出事了，就是我逼出来的，你懂吗？！”

“我能保护自己！”Loki抖着嗓子反驳，他向来越挫越勇，只在对方服软时妥协，“Thor·odinson你他妈的混蛋……啊！我爸都不管我，你凭什么——”

“这就是我爱你的方式，Loki。”Thor箍紧了男孩哆嗦的身体，“我不止想成为你的丈夫，更是你的兄长，你的长辈……”

“这听上去真变态。”Loki吸着鼻子嘀咕，像倒翻胶水般牢牢地趴在Thor腿上，“唔，我扭到腰了，你能不能平移出去？”

“怎么了？”Thor终于意识到自己下手有些重，硬是将omega翻了个面查看，却发现……紧身泳衣的裆部格外显眼，晕开一滩水渍的同时还高高鼓起。

“不许看！”这下Loki叫得比打屁股时还惨烈，“怎么，你的肌肉正在湿透的冲浪服下跳踢踏舞，我就不能‘起立敬礼’了？”

“别错怪我的肌肉群了，小色鬼。”Thor得意地眯起眼，又重重掐了一把男孩红肿的臀部，“被打屁股都能硬？我唯一的错就是没有好好发掘你。”

“痛！”Loki不满地蹬了alpha一脚，又因为牵连了屁股而嘶嘶吸气。

“别急，虽然你的尺寸不算大……”Thor好好揉了揉omega两腿间被自己忽视许久的‘小家伙’，听见男孩不满又酥软地哼哼，“但这意味着，你的前列腺会很可观。”

“这倒是个新知识点，教授。”Loki被撩拨得浑身发热，omega故意像发q的小母兽般晃着臀部，他知道这个看似斯文的alpha有多下流的癖好，“那就换个方式打我的屁股，快点。”

“Slut。”男人突然向后仰倒，抱着Loki一起深陷进床褥里，弹性十足的泳衣不用脱下，Thor只要将布料拨到一边，手指便能顺畅的滑进臀缝，绕着行为开拓过的后穴打转。

“你不能进去……任何比手指粗的、唔！都不行。”Thor撕开了一个尺寸不符的安全套，将里面的润滑油浇在Loki的屁股上，“alpha们为什么总是对omega的后门感兴趣？这个又麻烦又没快感的……嗯啊！”

“没有快感？”Thor在将润滑油推进肠道的同时，精准地摁上了男孩的前列腺，软肉瞬间绞紧了他，而Loki惊喘着剧烈颤抖，“这将会是你最喜欢的知识‘点’，candy。”

“天……嗯！慢点…哈唔、快……”Thor的手指能在他的前列腺上转出花来，Loki语无伦次地胡乱呻吟，几乎是趴在alpha耳边尖叫，“这不应该……嗯啊！该死——”

“你的屁股简直就是个水龙头，”Thor挺胯肏进了omega的雌穴，手指却依旧在撑开他的肠壁，“看，你吞进了三根。”

“真的？”Loki抓了一把碎发，目色迷离地笑起来，“我整个下半身都爽得没知觉了。”

“我不这么认为，”Thor又开始拍打男孩儿挺翘的臀肉，这一次调情大过惩罚，但Loki每次收缩下体都会被alpha的阴茎顶得呜咽，“把你的泳衣脱到腰上，dear。”

“为什么？”Loki粗喘着把手臂从吊带里弄出来，弹性布料将男孩的腰勒得很细，“嗯！太深了……别、哈唔……”

“通俗来说，”Thor分开omega指痕纵横的臀瓣，像是要把它们揉烂按碎在自己的阴茎上，“我要把你的乳头咬得和屁股一样肿。”

“再多说点这样的话，”Loki大笑着把Thor的脑袋按在胸口，闷得alpha咕哝了一声，“我就不会在你的课上睡着了，教授。”

“再过二十年我就管不住你了，”Thor语调委屈怅然，操干的动作却无比凶狠，“只能坐在摇椅上指望你还能想起家里有个老古董。”

“well，那我要趁你还性感火辣的时候，”狂野大胆的小omega扭着腰哼笑，收割爱人亏欠自己三个月的战利品，“多操几次你的腹肌，然后射在你的胸肌和胡须上。”

“放马过来，little pussy。”Thor张开手臂仰躺下来，任由Loki色眯眯地在自己身上乱摸一通，“我在床上也足以当你的教授，别太贪心。”

等到Loki彻底从纵欲中清醒过来，alpha正在他身边睡得鼾声如雷，那件粘满精斑的女式泳衣被甩在了椅背上，保险套就扔在离垃圾桶十公分外的地毯上。

“我的喉咙里像卡满了石灰粉，”omega呻吟着躺了回去，而Thor睡眼朦胧地搂紧了他，“很高兴你还活着。”

“那些石灰粉一定也卡在了我的脑袋里，”Thor也同样不好受，鼻尖蹭着恋人依旧红肿的腺体，“要是我更年期提前，一定和你这个淫荡的小混蛋脱不了关系。”

“我想念hela了，”Loki哼哼着在爱人的怀里瞎折腾，点了火又不打算熄灭，“真奇怪，一周前我还觉得她哭起来能掀翻屋顶。”

“这就是孩子和家庭。”Thor长叹一声，餍足地吻着小恋人微鼓的面颊，“两年前的艳遇改变了我的一生，好在这是happy ending。”

“就算没有这个海岛，我们也会在纽约的教室里相遇。”Loki把玩着alpha的金发，“或许我们会晚一点滚上床，但总会发生的。”

四天后，他们踏上蜜月的返程航班。Loki是即将升入大三的学生，而Thor是迷人的已婚教授，办公室偶尔会传来婴儿的哭声。

“我决定每个暑假寒假都要去度蜜月！”毕业前夕，Loki已经通过一份兼职在纽约炙手可热的报社立足，他有信心在将来成为总监，“真羡慕你总是有长假，odinson教授。”

“也不总是，我还得在风投公司当顾问。”Thor单手抱着两岁的女儿，一手牵着Loki，hela羊羔绒般的金发痒痒地窝在父亲的颈窝，“我们的小公主在吃穿住行上都很挑剔，但我心甘情愿。”

“周五、周五！”hela拍着手奶声奶气的欢呼，聪明的小女孩儿知道今晚自己会被送去frigga家，恩爱的父亲们需要二人世界，“奶奶的牛肉派对！”

“我们也有派对，对吗？”Loki冲丈夫眨眨眼睛，而Thor心照不宣地勾起唇，“我想看你穿冲浪服了，作为回报，我来制造海浪。”


End file.
